This invention relates to back-loading picture frames. In particular, it relates to means for retaining pictures in back-loading frames and to means for hanging such frames.
Back-loading picture frames are so called because the glass, picture and mat are all placed in the frame from its rear. The forward portion of the frame is smaller than the rear and therefore the glass picture and mat are easily inserted into the rear of the frame. Tacks, brads and nails have been used in the past to secure pictures in frames. In addition, a number of clamps and clips which do not penetrate frames, have been developed for retaining pictures in back-loading frames.
Some devices used to retain pictures in back-loading frames are essentially clamps that grip the picture and the frame. Another form of retaining device is a compressed spring clip which does not grip the picture and the frame but rather is compressed between the rear of the frame and the picture. Such compressed spring clips are generally better protected from loosening by jarring because they are generally less exposed than gripping clamps. Some of these, however, are only useful at predetermined position either along the sides or corners of the frames.
Various means have been used for hanging picture frames such as holes, recesses or serrations in the clamps or clips for receiving nails, hooks or other devices, but they usually dictate that the clamps or clips be used in only one location on the frame.
Although compressed spring clips are a preferred means for retaining pictures in frames, it is often difficult to adapt them for use as hanging devices. When the compressed spring clips disclosed in the prior art are attached to back-loading frames, much of the clip structure is obscured from view even from the rear of the frame and access to them is severly hindered, thereby making it difficult to adapt them for receiving nails, hooks or wires. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,597 is an exception in that it provides for side or corner mounting and hanging it requires a flanged device which is not simple to manufacture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved removable means for retaining pictures in back-loading frames.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved removable means for hanging a back-loading picture frame from a wall.